Ajia Ashitomi
Ajia Ashitomi is one of the female students who currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Ajia wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. Before the August 18th, 2018 Build, she had salmon pink hair and green eyes. This was changed because her appearance looked too similar to Sakura Hagiwara. As of the August 19th, 2018 Build, she has long, black hair tied into thick pigtails at the back of her head. Her pigtails are held together by big white and jade green scrunchies. Her eyes are dark grey. She also wears a light blue kerchief. As of December 2nd, 2018, her apron is the same color as her kerchief with a scale fish design in a darker shade of blue along with a text reading 日本ー (Nihon), meaning Japan written in kanji. If the Cooking Club is disbanded, Ajia won't wear her apron and kerchief anymore. Personality Among the personas currently in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. She will give Ayano a cute pose if she aims her phone at her. If she sees Ayano murder anyone or discovers a corpse, she will run to a highly populated place of the school and call the police. She is unable to fight back against the player. According to her student profile, she is proud to be Japanese and celebrates her culture at every opportunity. She dislikes the influence of western culture in Japan and is determined to become a master at Japanese cuisine. Reputation Ajia's default reputation is +30. Liked: 30 Respected: 50 Feared: 10 Relationships Seiyo Akanishi :Main Article: Seiyo Akanishi She secretly feels disdain for him; however, she would never openly express it.https://old.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/ac1n6r/questions_for_yanderedev/ Routine At 7:00 AM, Ajia enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Cooking Club on the first floor where she will prepare some food. Then she travels around the school to give the food to various students. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 1-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the outside of the Cooking Club to eat lunch with the rest of the club members at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Cooking Club and stays there until the end of the day. If Ayano joins in club activities, she will prepare a meal from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the Cooking Club is disbanded, she will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods in which she would normally attend it (7:15 AM, and 3:30 PM). Topics The topics towards Ajia are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: 'Negative' *Photography *Science *Video games *Memes *Money 'Positive' *Cooking *Drama *Art *Martial Arts *Gardening 'Neutral' *Everything else. Trivia * Ajia was implemented in the August 18th, 2018 Build. * Her name is a play on the words "アジア" (ajia; Asia) Illustrations 5-YearAnniversaryAjiaAshitomi.png|An illustration of Ajia from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery AjiaPort.png|Ajia's 1st portrait. August 18th, 2018. Student 24-0.png|Ajia's 2nd portrait. August 19th, 2018. Student 24-1.png|Ajia's 3rd portrait. August 20th, 2018. Student 24-2.png|Ajia's 4th portrait. December 5th, 2018. AjiaDec6th2018.png|Ajia's 5th portrait. December 6th, 2018. AjiaProfile.png|Ajia's 1st profile. August 18th, 2018. AjiaAshitomiProfileSeptember1st2019.png|Ajia's 2nd profile. September 1st, 2019. AjiaAshitomiProfileNovember19th2019.png|Ajia's 3rd profile. November 19th, 2019. AjiaClubless.png|Ajia without her bonnet and apron. AjiaAshitomiGivingFood.png|Ajia giving food to Uekiya. Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Akademi High Students Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Cooking (Club) Category:Killable Category:Interactive